Face à sa destinée (Commande Linaeewen)
by Caleifaniel
Summary: Alors que la paix semblait imperturbable à Boréalis, un évènement vint tout chambouler. La princesse sera-t-elle capable d'affronter la menace qui plane au dessus d'elle ?
1. La naissance d'une princesse

Il y avait de cela des millénaires, l'union de deux êtres magiques donnait naissance à une nouvelle contrée. Le mariage de Reïy, roi des elfes, et d'Aphys, reine des anges, avait scellé à jamais le destin de ces deux peuples, connus pour leur longévité. Cependant, cette nouvelle contrée avait rencontré quelques difficultés à ses débuts. Toute la hiérarchie des deux peuples avait été remise en question lors de sa création. Chacun avait eu sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Certains avaient été d'avis qu'il fallait trouver des compromis pour parvenir à un équilibre entre les us et coutumes de chaque royaume, tandis que d'autres avaient voulu faire table rase du passé pour repartir sur un gouvernement neuf symbolisant, selon eux, le renouveau du pays. Des conflits avaient même commencé à émerger, mais ils furent bien vite étouffés par la décision finale du grand conseil. Celui-ci avait décidé de conserver les lois anciennement en vigueur. Ainsi Célestia avaient conservé ses différentes branches et le royaume sylphe ses cinq grades.

Il avait également fallu créer des passages permettant de relier les diverses terres du nouveau royaume. Ces passages étaient seulement une formalité pour les habitants de Célestia puisque, bien que les portails étaient plus rapides comme moyen de transport, ces derniers avaient la faculté de voler. Ils avaient été en revanche plus que nécessaires pour le royaume des elfes qui ne possédaient pas leurs fameux appendices. Quelques dizaines de mages de chacune des contrées avaient cherché l'emplacement idéal pour ce pont entre leur deux mondes. Il avait été décidé de cacher le premier dans la plus grande clairière du royaume sylphe. Elle était assez reculée pour qu'en cas d'invasion, les autorités puissent bloquer l'accès aux hauteurs et ainsi ralentir une possible prise de pouvoir. Le deuxième portail se situait quant à lui dans lieu plus accessible puisqu'il se trouvait au centre de la place centrale du royaume des anges. L'enchantement des dits portails avait duré plusieurs jours. Des pierres blanches furent prélevées parmi celles qui délimitaient les sentiers des elfes ainsi que de l'eau de plusieurs fontaines angéliques pour réaliser l'enchantement de ces passages inter-mondes.

Une fois que ce lien entre les deux royaumes fut stabilisé et permettait sans risques le transport des habitants de l'une à l'autre des contrées, le pouvoir fut délocalisé vers Célestia. Des travaux eurent lieu pour agrandir le palais en place. Il se devait d'accueillir la famille royale et leur myriade de serviteurs. Quant au palais sur lequel le roi Reïy avait régné depuis son couronnement, il fut décrété d'un commun accord qu'il serait réhabilité en un nouvel hôpital. Tous ces bouleversements dans leur quotidien avaient entrainé une vague de peur, notamment chez les elfes. En effet, malgré les tentatives pour leur faire comprendre que placer le palais en hauteur permettait d'avoir une vue sur la totalité de la contrée et ainsi optimiser leur sécurité, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air convaincus par cet argument. Cette peur avait fini par se tasser avec les années car la défense du pays ne faillit à aucun moment.

Au-delà de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme des détails, cette contrée avait besoin d'un nom. Le grand conseil avait débattu pendant des semaines sans trouver de terrain d'entente. Les représentants anges argumentaient qu'il fallait un nom qui rappelait le ciel puisque le palais se trouvait dans l'ancien Célestia. Ce à quoi les élus elfes répliquaient que leurs deux royaumes étaient d'une égale étendue de terre et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas accepter un nom prenant seulement ses racines dans les astres et les nuages. Un jour, le conseiller royal était venu assister à l'assemblée pour tenter de résoudre ce problème.

Teliel Kwïnn, car c'était son nom, n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la situation et le cœur de ce soucis. À la fin de la séance, il avait tenu à ce que tous les membres du grand conseil restent. Il leur avait alors adressé ces mots :

" **Vous ne trouverez jamais un nom en voulant qu'il tire ses origines d'un détail de notre nouvelle contrée, pensez plutôt à ce qui unit l'ensemble de nos habitants. Cherchez le point commun entre nos peuples.** "

Teliel avait alors quitté la pièce. Une semaine avait passé et les membres du grand conseil désespéraient trouver une idée convenable. Celle-ci s'était imposé à l'un d'entre eux une nuit, comme une évidence. La réunion suivante avait à peine débuté qu'il avait pris la parole pour la leur partager. La veille, une magnifique aurore boréale trônait dans le ciel, visible par les deux espèces. Ce phénomène astral était chose courante et aucun des autres membres n'avait donc cherché à contredire le nom qu'on leur proposait pour baptiser la nouvelle contrée. Ils avaient donc convoqué Teliel pour lui faire part de leur décision. L'ange fut ravi de constater que ses conseils avaient porté ses fruits et avait donné son approbation quant à la proposition qu'ils lui avaient soumise. La nation de Boréalis était véritablement née ce jour-ci.

Les années avaient passé, les elfes comme les anges avaient fini par s'habituer à leur nouvelle patrie. Certains avaient même décidé de déménager de l'ancienne Célestia pour s'installer sur ce que les aînés continuaient de nommer le royaume Sylphe, et vice-versa. Les voyages à travers les deux portails se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque année, tellement qu'il avait fallu les réguler. Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour les peuples vivant au sein de Boréalis, même s'il arrivait parfois que quelques anciens regrettent l'ancienne époque.

En ce mois de juin, toute la contrée était en émoi. Les habitants échangeaient joyeusement autour de la nouvelle qui venait de tomber. Le roi et la reine avaient enfin une héritière après de longues années de vie commune. Les naissances étaient des évènements rares puisque, les créatures magiques de Boréalis ayant une forte longévité, les enfants étaient une préoccupation secondaire dans les esprits. Personne ne savait encore son nom, mais les anges et les elfes émettaient moult rumeurs à ce sujet. À qui ressemblerait-elle le plus ? Quel nom leurs souverains allaient-ils lui donner ? Sera-t-elle digne de monter sur le trône quand le temps viendra ? Bien loin de toute cette agitation, le couple royal observait tendrement leur petite fille. Celle-ci dormait à poing fermé, ses mains étreignant un loup en peluche que ses parents lui avaient offert. Un cadeau de naissance en quelque sorte.

Le bébé était doté de petites oreilles en pointe, caractéristique des elfes et d'une peau diaphane sur laquelle ressortaient quelques taches de rousseur. Tout à coup, le grincement de la porte vint troubler la quiétude ambiante. Un messager royal venait d'entrer, réveillant au passage l'enfant. La petite se frotta les yeux de ses petits poings, délaissant sa peluche un instant. Malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se faire réveiller, aucun pleur ne vint. Elle se contenta seulement de fixer sa mère, qui était la plus proche du berceau à cet instant. Ses yeux, d'un vert profond, ressortaient d'autant plus avec le noir de ses cheveux de nourrisson clairsemés. Reïy fut le premier à réagir à cette interruption.

" **Que se passe-t-il Ephthael ?**

\- **Dame Galaté requiert une entrevue avec vous et votre femme, mon roi.**

\- **Vraiment ? Vous a-t-elle précisé la raison de cette demande ?** "

Le messager répondit par la négative d'un unique signe de tête.

" **Bien. Faites-la monter.**

\- **J'y vais de ce pas.** "

Ephthael s'inclina respectueusement devant le couple et repartit, faisant de nouveau grincer la porte au passage. Aphys soupira.

" **Je pense qu'il va être grand temps de changer ces panneaux de bois pour de nouveaux...** "

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que leur messager ne revienne. Il était accompagné d'une femme ailée qui semblait n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'année. Ephthael fut remercié, puis congédié par la reine. Celle-ci émit un énième soupir en entendant la porte se refermer, sous le regard rieur de son mari. Les trois adultes s'installèrent alors dans un coin confortable, prévu à l'occasion. Ils échangèrent à propos de banalités dans un premier temps, avant de passer à une conversation plus sérieuse.

" **Si je puis me permettre Galaté, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence au palais ? D'ordinaire vous restez dans vos appartements pour vos affaires.**

\- **Je suis venue apporter ma bénédiction à la princesse. Depuis ce matin, j'ai entendu bon nombre de spéculations qui, je l'avoue, ont éveillé ma curiosité. Un évènement de la sorte est assez singulier pour que je me déplace.** Elle marqua une pause dans son discours, hésitant à continuer. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette décision. **Je dois vous avouer que les astres étaient alignés d'une bien étrange manière la nuit dernière. J'aimerais donc, si vous me le permettez, m'ôtez d'un doute concernant l'enfant.** "

L'inquiétude commençait à gagner le couple. Aphys et Reïy se jetèrent un regard entendu et acceptèrent. Galaté était l'une des meilleures voyantes de Boréalis, si ce n'était _la_ meilleure... L'ange alla se placer à côté du berceau, puis passa sa main avec délicatesse au-dessus du corps de la princesse. Celle-ci, toujours aussi calme, suivait la main du regard. Lorsque la voyante arriva au niveau de son visage, les cheveux bruns blanchirent et ses yeux prirent une teinte bleutée, voir même argentée. L'effet se dissipa quand Galaté éloigna sa main. La voyante arbora un sourire teinté de tristesse.

" **C'est bien ce que je redoutais...** "

Elle se tourna vers les deux souverains qui la dévisageaient, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

" **Votre fille possède en elle le pouvoir de tous nous sauver. Malheureusement, elle est aussi la preuve vivante que Paymon va revenir. Cette petite sera soumise à un lot de situations dangereuses auxquelles elle devra faire face avec courage.** "

Aphys vacilla légèrement à cette révélation. Son mari la soutint par réflexe. Les deux parents avaient considérablement pâli à l'évocation du nom que Galaté venait de prononcer.

" **Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ?** " Tenta Reïy.

La voyante remarquant leur désarroi réitéra l'opération et le phénomène se répéta.

" **Certaine. C'est une fée du cristal.** "

Voyant que le couple était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle, elle préféra les laisser seuls et rejoignit donc la sortie après les avoir salués.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous les habitants de Boréalis étaient rassemblés sous le balcon royal. Ils attendaient avec fébrilité que leurs souverains leur annoncent la naissance de leur enfant, mais également qu'ils annoncent officiellement le nom de ce nouveau venu. Certains avaient même fait le trajet par le portail pour venir y assister en personne. Le roi et la reine apparurent finalement après un court délai, leur bébé dans les bras. Reïy s'avança alors et le silence se fit dans la foule.

" **Mes chers citoyens, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui car, comme vous avez sans doute été mis au courant, nous accueillons dans notre famille une jeune héritière. Elle se nommera Zelda Titania Linaeewen Whyth. Son ataressë officiel sera Linaeewen. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir votre nouvelle princesse.** "

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans les secondes qui suivirent. Cependant, quelques habitants avaient noté que le couple avait l'air grave, malgré leur sourire de façade. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi et très vite, de nombreuses rumeurs se propagèrent pour en expliquer la raison.


	2. La vie au château

Il s'était bientôt écoulé sept ans depuis la naissance de la princesse. Les rumeurs avaient pris une ampleur disproportionnée, les théories les plus folles avaient circulé dans tout le royaume, voir même au-delà des frontières de Boréalis. Naturellement, la vérité avait fini par se savoir, ce qui suscita à la fois l'espoir de voir enfin Paymon vaincu et l'angoisse, la peur de savoir que le sorcier noir pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Linaeewen, de son côté, grandissait à l'abri des regards et du monde extérieur. Ses parents s'évertuaient à la préserver de tout danger. La jeune fille se trouvait présentement en compagnie de Galaté. Aphys et Reïy lui avaient confié la garde de leur fille et attribué le statut de nourrice officielle de la famille royale. La relation entre l'ange et la princesse allait cependant au-delà de ça. La voyante était devenue pour Linaeewen comme un membre de sa famille. Elle la côtoyait depuis sa naissance et lui accordait toute sa confiance. Elles se trouvaient toutes deux dans la chambre de la jeune héritière. Celle-ci était installée sur les genoux de Galaté, écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'histoire qu'on lui contait.

" **Après le grand exil, de nombreux faëries se réfugièrent sur une terre au Nord-est du continent magique. Cette terre se nomme Eldarya. Ils y bâtirent la cité d'Eel pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Au sein du quartier général trônait la source de toute la magie des habitants d'Eldarya. Il s'agissait d'un immense cristal, si immense qu'une salle entière lui était réservée.** Galaté prit alors un ton plus sombre. **Cependant, toute source de pouvoir attire la convoitise de certains individus mal intentionnés. Une nuit, un homme pénétra la salle du cristal dans le but de s'approprier sa puissance. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, dès que sa main le frôla, il explosa. L'onde magique se ressentit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et des milliers de fragments furent propulsés aux quatre coins du continent. Quelques-uns d'entre eux atterrirent à Boréalis, tes parents chargèrent alors Teliel, ainsi que sept autres émissaires, de les ramener à Miiko.**

\- **Qui est Miiko ?** L'interrompit soudainement la jeune fille.

\- **Il s'agit de la chef de la garde étincelante. C'est elle qui commande les trois autres gardes et prends toutes les décisions à Eldarya.**

\- **Tout comme Père et Mère ?**

\- **C'est cela oui.**

\- **Qui est-ce qui est responsable de l'explosion ?**

\- **Hélas, personne ne le sait. De lourds soupçons planent au-dessus d'un mystérieux homme masqué. Certains racontent qu'il a l'allure d'un dragon.**

\- **Je croyais que les dragons avaient disparu peu après notre départ de la Terre.**

\- **C'est le cas. Cet homme doit posséder une armure.**

\- **Quelles espèces de faëries se trouvent à Eldarya ?** Changea de sujet Lina.

\- **Des brownies principalement. Il y a également des elfes et des hamadryades comme ici, mais aussi des vampires, des sirènes...** "

La petite brune buvait les paroles de sa nourrice, fascinée. Elle s'imaginait ce à quoi certaines espèces pouvaient ressembler quand un nom ne lui évoquait rien. Linaeewen aimait particulièrement ces moments avec l'ange. La voyante avait pour habitude de lui enseigner ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Boréalis, son futur royaume, mais également à propos des contrées environnantes comme les terres de jade, le peuple des Ren-fenghuangs ou Eldarya comme présentement. Voyant que sa protégée commençait à ne plus être attentive et à se perdre dans ses rêveries, Galaté mit fin à son cours.

" **Nous continuerons demain si tu le veux bien, je ramènerais un livre pour que je puisse t'expliquer plus en détails certains aspects de la cité d'Eel.** "

Suite à ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans adresser un dernier sourire à son élève. Cette dernière se redressa à son tour et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'y accouda et prit le temps d'observer les jardins royaux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elle se servit de ses capacités elfiques pour pouvoir distinguer chaque fleur, peu importe à quelle distance celles-ci se situaient. Cette faculté qu'elle tenait de son père était une maigre consolation quant au fait qu'elle ne pouvait se rendre physiquement dans ces jardins. Elle rêvait de pouvoir déambuler parmi ces fleurs colorées et les arbres encore en floraison.

Lorsque Galaté revint quelques heures plus tard, elle la trouva dans la même position, appuyée sur la rambarde de la fenêtre. Linaeewen était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer. Le regard pétillant et le sourire rêveur qu'elle arborait fit sourire la voyante à son tour. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre quand elle se trouvait dans son monde. Parfois l'ange avait l'impression que cette petite avait grandi trop vite. Elle avait toujours obéit à ses parents et accepté que, même s'ils étaient souvent stricts, ils agissaient pour son bien, pour sa sécurité. Elle n'avait cependant pas laissé de côté ses rêves de liberté.

" **Lina.** " L'interpella finalement Galaté.

La princesse tourna immédiatement la tête à l'entente de son surnom. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, la plus âgée poursuivit :

" **Le dîner est servi dans le grand salon. Vos parents m'ont demandé de venir vous chercher.** "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Linaeewen ne saute sur ses deux pieds, heureuse à l'idée de passer un moment avec ses parents. Elle glissa sa main dans celle tendue de son ainé. Elles firent le trajet silencieusement. L'héritière au trône se faisait un devoir de saluer chaque personne qu'elles croisèrent, qu'il s'agissait de gardes, de conseillers royaux ou encore de domestiques. Elle obtint des réponses de chacun d'entre eux. La princesse Lina était appréciée par le peuple, un certain charisme émanait de sa personne déjà à cet âge. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au grand salon. Galaté lâcha la main de la jeune fille et toqua à la porte pour annoncer leur arrivée. Le battant de bois s'ouvrit sur un serveur qui se recula légèrement et leur fit signe d'entrer. La voyante, ayant rempli son office, s'apprêtait à laisser les trois membres de la famille royale. Cependant, Reïy la retint :

" **Galaté, avez-vous déjà dîné ?**

\- **Non, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les cuisines à l'instant.**

\- **Ne voudriez-vous pas plutôt vous joindre à nous ?**

\- **Ce serait avec plaisir, votre majesté. "**

L'ange prit place à la tablée. Ce type de situation n'était pas rare, elle était même plutôt courante en réalité. La voyante était considérée comme un membre de la famille à part entière. De plus, sa présence semblait rendre l'ambiance plus légère, moins pesante et la conversation plus aisée. Une fois l'entrée et le plat terminés, un des domestiques apporta le dessert, une magnifique forêt noire. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Aphys pour évoquer la journée du lendemain :

" **Linaeewen, demain est un jour important pour toi. Désires-tu un présent spécifique pour l'occasion ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas de requête particulière, Mère.** Sourit la princesse. **Je serai heureuse quoi que vous m'offriez.** "

Sur ces paroles, elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de son dessert et soupira de contentement. Le cuisinier en chef du château était vraiment très doué pour ce qui était des pâtisseries elfiques. Aphys eut un demi-sourire à voir cette gourmandise, si caractéristique des enfants, ressortir chez sa fille. Ce fut donc sur cette touche de bonne humeur que le repas s'acheva.

La nuit était tombée il y avait maintenant quelques heures. Le palais était calme, silencieux. Aucun bruit n'était audible si ce n'était ceux d'espèces nocturnes ou du vent qui venait s'infiltrer entre les branches des arbres et caresser la surface des divers points d'eau qui parsemaient Boréalis. Néanmoins, tous les résidents étaient loin de partager ce même sommeil paisible. En effet, Linaeewen se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. La première chose qu'elle constata en ouvrant les yeux fut l'obscurité qui l'entourait et la panique la gagna. Elle se sentit vulnérable face à cette noirceur environnante. La jeune fille inspira alors un bon coup, puis expira peu de temps après. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour faire face à sa peur, tout en pestant silencieusement contre elle-même. Trop excitée par son anniversaire, elle avait oublié d'allumer les veilleuses angéliques qui flottaient habituellement dans sa chambre, diffusant une douce lumière qui la rassurait.

Malheureusement pour elle, les bribes de son cauchemar revenaient par flash et ne l'aidaient en rien à retrouver son calme. Certaines images venaient se superposer à la vision de sa chambre et lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Cet homme avec ces yeux rouges sang, ces cheveux noirs ébènes et cet air supérieur au coin des lèvres, ne faisait que de la hanter depuis sa naissance. Linaeewen le voyait chaque nuit briser ses chaînes avant de s'avancer vers elle, une aura sombre se dégageant de sa personne. La petite brune secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer les visions que son cerveau lui renvoyait, et essaya tant bien que mal de rallumer la lumière. Sa main tâtonnait sur la table de chevet. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cet homme lui rappelait quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne savait pas où elle avait déjà vu son visage. Quelques tâtonnements plus tard, la jeune fille réussit enfin à allumer sa lumière. Sa respiration se fit alors de moins en moins erratique et son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme moins effréné. Linaeewen se laissa retomber sur son lit et, une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau détendue, elle replongea dans les bras de Morphée, la lumière faisant office de présence rassurante. En faisant plus attention, elle aurait pu se rendre compte que la couleur de ses cheveux avait changé un bref instant.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en compagnie d'une présence familière. Galaté se tenait assise sur les rebords de son lit, attendant patiemment que sa protégée émerge.

" **Galaté ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que mes parents t'avaient donné un jour de congé ?**

\- **C'est le cas, je ne viens pas te voir en tant que nourrice, mais en tant qu'amie. Je voulais être la première à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Lina.** La jeune fille sourit, émue de l'attention. L'ange sortit un petit écrin d'une des poches de sa tenue, et le lui tendit. **C'est de la part de tes parents.** "

Linaeewen se saisit délicatement de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Deux anneaux en argent reposaient sur un socle en velours. Elle reconnut immédiatement les anneaux de Boréalis, transmis comme héritage. Elle parcourut le mot qui se trouvait à l'intérieur rapidement, un simple " **Joyeux anniversaire. Aphys et Reïy** ". La jeune fille ne cacha pas sa déception, elle qui pensait que ses parents auraient au moins fait l'effort de les lui remettre en mains propres... N'étant pas encore totalement réveillée et donc plus sensible qu'en temps normal, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Galaté, connaissant la princesse, savait qu'en ce moment elle préférait se trouver seule et décida donc de quitter la pièce après une dernière accolade. L'ange fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand, l'espace d'un instant, les cheveux et les yeux de la petite blanchirent d'un seul coup. Ce genre de phénomène se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, il allait falloir qu'elle surveille ça de plus près.

À l'instant où elle se retrouva seule, Linaeewen enfila les anneaux à deux de ses doigts, son air se fit admiratif quand ils s'adaptèrent parfaitement à ses mains. Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle crut que cette année serait différente ? Elle comprenait leur surprotection, mais parfois elle se demandait si ce n'était pas eux qu'ils cherchaient à protéger. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida d'aller se balader dans le palais. Elle ouvrit son placard et se saisit de la première robe qui lui passa sous la main. La jeune fille l'enfila tant bien que mal, elle ne se préparait que très rarement toute seule le matin. Elle entreprit de se coiffer assez simplement et alla contempler son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle put constater que ses ailes avaient grandi et que ses oreilles d'elfe dépassaient maintenant de ses cheveux. Ce qu'elle vit parut la satisfaire puisqu'un instant après, elle déambulait dans un des corridors. Elle donnait l'impression de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol avec une telle démarche. Après un court instant de réflexion, la petite brune décida d'emprunter le chemin des cuisines. Elle y arriva sans encombre et voyant le chef, alla le saluer poliment.

" **Madhros.**

\- **Princesse. Que faites-vous ici ?**

\- **Je m'ennuyais là-haut.** Un mouvement de la tête accompagna son dernier mot. **Je peux vous aider ?**

\- **Je ne préfère pas. Vous pouvez rester pour apprendre deux ou trois astuces en revanche. J'allais commencer à préparer votre gâteau d'anniversaire. Il sera servi au déjeuner.** "

La petite brune acquiesça et elle alla se poser sur une chaise à proximité. Si la préparation ne l'intéressa pas énormément, le dressage la fascina. Maedhros était d'une grande précision, l'elfe savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Le gâteau une fois fini était sublime selon elle. Elle resta toute la matinée dans les cuisines, à observer ce qu'elle appelait mentalement les coulisses de sa vie. Linaeewen avait beaucoup de respect pour toutes ces personnes de l'ombre au service de la famille royale et aimait discuter avec eux de leur quotidien. Étant timide de nature, elle se contentait généralement d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à raconter et toutes ces anecdotes lui permettaient de s'évader, de sortir indirectement des murs du palais.

Un cri aigu la fit sursauter et interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Un des commis venait de s'entailler le doigt. Rien de bien grave, mais la blessure était assez profonde pour que du sang perle de celle-ci. Personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper plus que cela et Lina décida tout de même d'aller le voir, de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

" **Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?**

\- **Non princesse. J'ai surtout été surpris pour tout vous dire.** "

L'héritière sourit, rassurée. Puis, prise d'une impulsion, elle se saisit de la main coupée. Une étrange lueur ambrée se dégagea alors des siennes et diffusa une douce chaleur tandis que la plaie se refermait. La jeune fille lâcha alors le commis et regarda ses mains d'un air abasourdi. Il lui fallut un petit moment de réflexion avant qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce que ce phénomène signifiait. La joie la submergea et elle quitta les cuisines toute excitée. Linaeewen courut jusqu'à la salle du trône où devait se trouver ses parents. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer, ni de frapper à la porte et entra.

" **Mère ! Père ! Je sais guérir les gens ! J'ai juste touché un des cuisiniers qui venait de se couper et là, de la lumière est sortie de mes mains et la blessure s'est refermée. J'ai des pouvoirs !** "

Aphys, Reïy, mais aussi Galaté qui se trouvait également dans la salle avant l'arrivée de la petite brune, arboraient tout trois un demi-sourire.

" **Ce sont seulement tes pouvoirs angéliques qui sont apparus. C'est normal à sept ans.** " Intervint Aphys.

Désappointée par leur manque de réactions et d'enthousiasme de leur part, Linaeewen calma le sien instantanément.

" **Le repas sera servi dans une heure, va donc passer le temps à t'amuser dans ta chambre. Nous avons à faire ton père et moi présentement.** "

La jeune brune tourna les talons, un peu triste. Dès que les trois protagonistes furent certains que celle-ci ne pouvait plus les entendre, ils reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient interrompue.

" **Vous l'avez vu vous aussi ?** Interrogea Galaté.

\- **Oui, ces interférences se produisent effectivement de plus en plus fréquemment.**

\- **Combien de temps avons-nous avant le réveil de Paymon selon vous ?** Chercha à se renseigner le seul homme du groupe.

\- **Je dirais cinq ans, peut-être six. C'est une affaire de quelques années maintenant.** "

Le silence se fit plus lourd dans la pièce. Galaté partit de la salle, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester ici plus que nécessaire. Se retrouvant seuls tous les deux, le couple royal échangea un regard entendu, tout allait changer prochainement...

" **On ne devrait pas agir comme on le fait avec elle. On aurait dû profiter au maximum des moments passés avec elle.**

\- **Mais la séparation aurait été bien plus difficile. Autant pour nous que pour elle...** " La raisonna Reïy.

Aphys vint alors se réfugier dans les bras de son mari. L'elfe passa sa main dans son dos en guise de réconfort. Leur mariage avait beau être arrangé, ils avaient appris à se connaître mutuellement. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer.


	3. Quête de liberté

Suite aux prévisions de Galaté, les deux souverains renforcèrent la sécurité autour de leur enfant. Désormais Linaeewen ne sortait qu'en de très rares occasions, lors de grands évènements par exemple, et ce toujours escortée par une dizaine de gardes au minimum. La jeune fille se sentait un peu oppressée parmi toutes ces nouvelles mesures. Elle qui passait déjà le plus clair de ses journées dans sa chambre auparavant, désirait encore plus s'évader de cet endroit, même pour un bref instant. Cependant, elle n'avait plus le temps de s'ennuyer car ses pouvoirs nécessitaient un apprentissage qui venait s'ajouter aux cours habituels que sa nourrice lui dispensait. L'ange la formait à les maitriser, autant ceux angéliques qui venaient tout juste de s'activer, mais aussi ceux célestes et psychiques qui avaient suivi. Elles se penchaient surtout sur les soins, Linaeewen avait insisté sur ce point.

La princesse aimait apprendre, qu'il s'agisse de cours pratiques ou théoriques d'ailleurs. Cette qualité était tout à son honneur pour une héritière au trône. Les cours étaient également plus intéressants de son point de vue. Étant donné qu'elle savait maintenant lire, cela lui permettait d'avoir plus d'autonomie. Lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, elle se réfugiait dans la bibliothèque principale du palais et parcourait les ouvrages traitant des runes. Elle avait déjà acquis les bases de l'alphabet runique. Étudier ne suffisait malheureusement pas à la satisfaire pleinement. En tant que princesse, elle détestait se sentir inutile. Linaeewen cherchait toujours le moyen de rendre ses sujets, par l'Oracle qu'elle exécrait ce terme, plus heureux et leur quotidien moins douloureux. Un matin, alors qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau seule dans sa chambre, la jeune brune eut une idée. Elle attendit le repas du midi pour en faire part à ses parents.

" **Père, Mère, j'aimerais vous soumettre un requête.**

\- **Nous t'écoutons.** " L'encouragea l'elfe, plus rapide.

Lina prit une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage, puis releva la tête. L'air déterminé qui flottait dans ses yeux n'échappa ni à Aphys, ni à Reïy.

" **Je souhaiterais me rendre à l'hôpital sur la terre d'en bas.** "

Ses parents s'étaient crispés à sa demande, comme figés dans le temps. La petite brune ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivit.

" **J'ai le pouvoir de guérir certaines blessures, cela pourrait être profitable. Je ne supporte plus de rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre alors que je pourrai tirer avantage de mes capacités de soin là-bas, être plus présente pour tous ces gens qui en ont besoin.**

\- **C'est non.** " Trancha Reïy.

Cependant, alors que la brune s'apprêtait à répliquer, Aphys apposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son mari avant de s'adresser à sa fille.

" **As-tu conscience des dispositifs de sécurité qu'il faudrait mettre en place pour une telle sortie ?** "

Linaeewen baissa la tête. Elle y avait évidemment réfléchi avant de faire sa demande, mais elle lui tenait à cœur. Elle aussi voulait participer à une cause importante.

" **J'en suis parfaitement consciente Mère.** Elle ajouta plus faiblement. **Je ne vous demande pas de m'y rendre tous les jours, une heure par semaine serait déjà mieux que rien...** "

Le couple échangea un bref regard. C'était la première fois depuis son anniversaire que leur fille s'affirmait autant. En effet, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même depuis celui-ci et était devenue plus timide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La jeune fille gardait tout pour elle en règle générale et la voir ainsi défendre un projet, fit comprendre à Aphys et Reïy que leur fille était attachée à celui-ci.

" **Bien. Nous allons réfléchir ta mère et moi et voir comment nous pourrions aménager une sortie dans ton emploi du temps. Il est cependant hors de question que tu ailles là-bas seule. Je demanderai à Rem de s'organiser avec ses gardes.**

\- **Merci.** " Linaeewen s'inclina légèrement, reconnaissante, avant de se remettre à manger.

Depuis cette conversation, la jeune princesse avait obtenu gain de cause et se rendait au moins une fois par semaine dans l'ancien château sylphe. Elle y aidait les infirmières sur place. La brune était d'ailleurs actuellement prête à se rendre à l'une de ces sorties hebdomadaires. Elle parcourait sa chambre de long en large, défroissant sa robe rose de sa main droite. Le garde qui devait venir la chercher était en retard... Linaeewen profita de ce contretemps pour vérifier que sa coiffure tenait bien en place. Elle optait toujours pour un demi-chignon, plus pratique selon elle. Aucune mèche ne venait la déranger quand elle s'occupait des blessés et cette coiffure faisait ressortir ses petites oreilles d'elfe. Ces deux bouts de chairs en pointes faisaient partie des quelques attributs qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Deux coups sonores retentirent dans sa chambre, l'arrachant à la contemplation de son reflet.

" **J'arrive.** "

Le printemps commençait à s'installer et la contrée d'en bas était tapissée de fleurs en tout genre. Cette beauté naturelle ravissait chaque année l'héritière. Elle aurait adoré prendre plus de temps au milieu de ce paysage bucolique, seulement ce n'était pas le but de ses rares sorties. Elle se contentait donc de redécouvrir les merveilles visuelles de son monde qui ponctuaient son trajet jusqu'à l'ancien château. Ce dernier était déjà visible alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi les remparts toujours en place de l'ancien royaume Sylphe. Il dominait littéralement la vallée.

Plus Linaeewen et son cortège se rapprochaient du cœur du village, plus les murmures sur son passage s'accentuaient. Du haut de ses dix ans, la princesse était une future souveraine respectée par son peuple. En plus de son allure très princière, elle avait gardé cette démarche gracieuse, très aérienne, en grandissant ce qui renforçait leurs convictions. Les quelques décisions qu'elle avait prises, comme ces fameuses visites au sein de l'hôpital ou encore sa proximité avec les Boréaliens, étaient autant d'initiatives qui avaient contribué à ce résultat. La jeune fille saluait d'un signe courtois de la main chaque passant qui l'interpellait sur sa route menant à l'édifice hospitalier.

Le château avait gardé tout son prestige d'antan. Lina avait lu dans un de ses nombreux livres de cours que de multiples sorts de protection avaient été jetés pour le préserver des dégâts du temps. Contrairement au palais royal qui possédait une architecture très ciselée et un faste visible par tous, celui-ci possédait une allure plus modeste et sa structure était davantage courbée. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant Linaeewen, la laissant entrer dans le hall principal qui servait d'accueil. La brune alla trouver Nathanael, le docteur en charge du bâtiment ainsi que de toute l'organisation qui se trouvait en amont.

" **Princesse** **! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui encore.**

\- **C'est un plaisir pour moi également. Dans quel service comptez-vous m'envoyer aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Nous n'avons pas d'urgences pour le moment, donc que diriez-vous d'aller rendre visite à nos deux petits rescapés ?**

\- **Ce serait avec joie.** " Sourit Lina.

Les deux êtres ailés continuèrent d'échanger des banalités à propos de certains patients et ce toujours bien entourés. Leur simple présence attirait l'attention, ou du moins, leurs appendices suscitaient pas mal d'intérêts. Effectivement, il était rare de croiser des anges dans l'hôpital, ceux-ci avaient une capacité naturelle d'auto-guérison et venaient donc peu souvent dans cet endroit. Lorsque ces regards devinrent trop pesant pour la brune, elle s'excusa auprès de Nathanael et s'en alla rejoindre la partie pédiatrie de l'établissement. À peine eut-elle franchi l'arche de pierre du service qu'on lui sauta dessus, littéralement.

" **Lina !**

\- **Vána ! Caliwen ! Comment allez-vous ?** "

Les deux petits elfes se chargèrent de raconter leurs journées dans l'établissement et Linaeewen les écoutait attentivement. Vána et Caliwen étaient âgés de, respectivement, sept et cinq ans et étaient les seuls rescapés d'un naufrage qui avait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant. Des mercenaires avaient pris l'équipage du navire par surprise et ces deux-là ne devaient leur salut qu'au fait que ces monstres avaient omis de vérifier que personne ne se cachait dans les cales. Ils s'étaient retrouvés orphelins du jour au lendemain et l'hôpital leur avait offert l'asile à leur retour à Boréalis. Vána et Caliwen agissaient depuis comme un frère et une sœur pourraient le faire, ils se protégeaient mutuellement malgré des disputes occasionnelles. Ils n'avaient pourtant aucun lien de parenté, mais les évènements qu'ils avaient vécus les avaient rapprochés.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de converser, une des infirmières accompagnée d'une équipe de soigneurs passèrent en trombe avec un brancard dans le corridor. Une femme les suivait, elle semblait se confondre en excuses pour une raison inconnue. Linaeewen laissa les deux enfants et alla chercher le docteur Nathanael. Ce dernier était déjà devant la salle d'opération, assisté d'Arwen, l'infirmière de tout à l'heure qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Ses cheveux violets ne passaient jamais inaperçu entre ces murs.

" **Que se passe-t-il ?** Interrogea la plus jeune du groupe.

\- **Ma sœur, Castalie, s'en est prise à l'un des vôtres qui passait trop près du lac...** Les trois protagonistes se tournèrent vers la créature qui venait de prendre la parole. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter puisqu'elle continua son récit, imperturbable. **Le pauvre homme était sur le point de se noyer quand ma sœur s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Je sais que ça ne justifie en rien la situation actuelle, mais ce genre d'agissement est dans sa nature de naïade...**

\- **Seules les Adamantines peuvent pénétrer le territoire des nymphes, nous le savons bien. Elles résistent à votre influence, pas lui. Néanmoins, il va falloir agir vite, les conséquences d'une noyade vont parfois bien plus loin qu'une simple suffocation.** "

Délaissant la nymphe, Nathanael et Arwen allaient entrer dans le bloc opératoire quand Linaeewen intervint d'une petite voix :

" **Puis-je venir ?**

\- **Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras nous être d'une grande aide. À partir du moment où un stade est dépassé, il est difficile de faire machine arrière.** "

La princesse acquiesça et ils franchirent alors tous trois les portes du bloc. Le faërie attaqué reposait sur un lit blanc, inconscient. Arwen leur confia qu'elle l'avait mis dans un état de stase avant d'effectuer une quelconque intervention.

" **Bien. Dans un premier temps, il va falloir ôté toute l'eau qu'il aurait pu inhaler.** " Informa l'ange.

L'infirmière approuva ses dires et se chargea donc des premiers sorts tandis que le docteur se tenait prêt à lever celui de stase. Le début de l'opération se passa sans encombre, mais des complications arrivèrent par la suite. L'homme était tiré d'affaire, seulement quelques-unes de ses fonctions motrices étaient en jeu. Malgré le fait que les deux autres lui répétaient que c'était trop tard, que le mal était fait, Lina voulut essayer d'arranger les choses. Néanmoins, elle se rendit bien vite compte que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Nathanael posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour lui. Il ne retrouverait probablement jamais l'usage de ses jambes... Une heure plus tard, Linaeewen quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez elle, à la fois fière d'avoir contribué à sauver quelqu'un, mais cette victoire avait un petit goût amer. Savoir que l'homme ne s'en était pas sorti totalement indemne l'attristait. C'est donc un peu dépitée que la jeune fille acheva cette journée.

La nuit suivante, elle se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Encore et toujours ce même cauchemar... Sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas directement, Lina alla chercher une feuille, un support et un crayon de bois avant de se réinstaller dans son lit. Pendant une heure, elle dessina ce visage qui hantait ses nuits avec le plus de précision possible. La brune avait tenté de se renseigner sur cet homme à la bibliothèque, seulement dès qu'elle tentait de se rappeler son visage en journée, ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut. Une fois le portrait terminé, elle se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Le courant d'air qui s'infiltra dans sa chambre lui fit un bien fou. Elle tourna la tête en direction des serres, son endroit préféré. Linaeewen sourit en pensant que ses yeux étaient comme attirés par cet endroit. Sa vision de nuit s'était affinée avec les années. Elle était désormais capable de distinguer les nuances de couleurs qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre auparavant, comme le rouge et l'orange.

Une envie prit soudainement l'héritière, elle ressentit le besoin de sortir, d'être à l'extérieur. Rester entre ces murs commençaient à l'oppresser... Elle se saisit d'une de veilleuses qui flottaient dans la pièce et se glissa dans le couloir en catimini. Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'atteindre un des passages cachés qui menait aux jardins. Linaeewen n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'évoqué cette brèche, c'était son petit secret. Heureusement que la veilleuse éclairait bien ses pas car l'accès aux serres était étroit. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce petit coin de paradis, la jeune fille passa un moment à errer entre toutes ces fleurs distinctes. Elle profita de la beauté de ce lieu et de son silence reposant quand soudain, un léger grincement se fit entendre. L'héritière n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher et resta donc sur le banc où elle s'était posée un peu avant. Elle attendit que l'inconnu entre et se manifeste. Quand finalement elle l'aperçut, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne s'agissait que de Lórindol, le jardinier royal.

" **Princesse ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, surtout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.** Linaeewen lui renvoya un sourire contrit.

\- **Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici... Vous ne dormez pas vous non plus ?**

\- **Non. J'ai aperçu de la lumière et je voulais vérifier que mes plantes allaient bien.**

\- **Oh... Cela devait être ma veilleuse.** Elle désigna l'entité flottante d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre. **Cet endroit est magnifique, il s'en dégage une ambiance tellement reposante. Il donne l'impression de voyager tant les espèces y sont différentes au fur et à mesure que l'on progresse parmi les allées. J'aime admirer vos jardins de ma fenêtre.**

\- **C'est un joli compliment que vous me faites là princesse.**

\- **Pourriez-vous me faire visiter ? J'aimerais en apprendre plus. Je sais qu'il est tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue, je comprendrais si vous refusiez...** Hésita la jeune fille.

\- **Ce serait un honneur.** "

Lórindol fit alors le tour de la serre en compagnie de la princesse. L'elfe lui raconta l'histoire de chaque fleur, des anecdotes sur l'origine de certains plants et le langage de son jardin. Linaeewen appréhenda mieux pourquoi les vertus des herbes étaient d'utilité reconnue dans les recettes d'alchimie. Elle se fit plus attentive aux paroles du jardinier quand il aborda les roses, chose qu'il remarqua avec amusement. Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini, Lórindol se proposa pour ramener la jeune fille au palais.

" **Comprenez, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Je ne fais que partie des Racines et je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec vos parents.** "

Les Racines étaient la branche du bas peuple chez les elfes. Linaeewen accepta, elle sentait la fatigue la gagner et ne souhaitait pas se perdre sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait beau avoir grandi au sein du château, ce dernier n'en demeurait pas moins grand. De plus, de nuit tous les corridors se ressemblaient.

Le lendemain, Galaté ouvrit la porte de la jeune princesse. Elle s'apprêtait à la réveiller en douceur quand son regard fut attiré par une feuille de papier posée sur la table de chevet. La nourrice s'en saisit délicatement, sans la froisser et se figea à la vue du dessin. Les traits étaient hésitants, mais le visage dépeint sur cette page était on ne peut plus reconnaissable.

" **Paymon...** " Frémit l'ange, manquant de s'étrangler.

Linaeewen émergea de son sommeil au même instant. Elle se frotta les yeux, sans doute dans l'espoir de se réveiller plus vite. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant la pâleur du visage de sa nourrice.

" **Bonjour Galaté. Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Bonjour Lina. Est-ce toi qui as dessiné ceci ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille.

\- **Oui. Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de son visage sinon. Tu le connais ?**

\- **Malheureusement oui... Comment ça tu n'arrivais pas à t'en souvenir ?**

\- **Depuis longtemps je fais un rêve, un rêve où je vois cet homme se libérer d'une sorte d'entrave et d'une montagne de chaînes. Puis il s'approche vers moi, je suis incapable de bouger.** Elle frissonna. **C'est une sensation horrible, même si ce n'est pas réel à proprement parlé.**

\- **Et après ?** Voulut savoir la voyante.

\- **Après il se rapproche encore jusqu'à être à mes côtés. Généralement il dit des choses aussi, mais je n'arrive jamais à les comprendre ou à m'en rappeler... C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille.** "

Un rêve récurrent... L'expression de Galaté se fit plus soucieuse. Il allait encore falloir en avertir Reïy et Aphys. Décidément, ils n'étaient jamais au bout de leur surprise avec cette petite...


End file.
